The Darkness that Fell Upon Them
by housegirl08
Summary: Sequel to Mandy's Unknown Illness! Chapter five is up, please read and reveiw. Someone is terrorizing the people at the hospital, will they be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Mandy's Unknown Illness.

------------------

House walked out of the hospital, he was tired and needed a good nights sleep. He couldn't believe all of the things that had transpired that day...more than anyone could handle.

The night had grown cold and an eerie silence hung over the parking garage. He had the mysterious suspicion that someone was watching him and he looked behind him thinking that it was Wilson or Cuddy, but seeing no one he began to walk at a faster speed.

He heard a car door slam and jumped and then realizing what he had done began to laugh. He saw his car at the very end of the isle and saw something white on his wind shield. He couldn't place what it was so he continued to stare at it until he finally reached his car.

He sighed it was an envelope probably from Cuddy telling him if he needed to talk she would be there. He slid it our from under the wind shield wiper and opened it smiling.

In big red letters it said,

I am watching you, I know what you did. And you will pay. Look behind you.

House turned around and saw someone sitting in his car a mask on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be some king of sick joke.

A bullet rang through the air and landed in Houses right front tire. House dropped the letter and limped as fast as he could to the hospital once again. Watching the person in the car start their engine and pull away, it was funny he hadn't even seen them move.

"That was just a warning." He heard a muffled voice call.

--------------

The master mind had succeeded in their first step in revenge. They looked around, "It has only just begun." they whispered to themselves.

-------------

House walked into the hospital looking for Cuddy, he had to tell her she had a maniac in her hospital parking garage.

"Hey, House? How are you?" Wilson yelled at him trying to catch him before he got too far away to hear him.

House kept walking he had to tell Cuddy, he would just ignore Wilson for now.

Wilson realized what was happening and knowing he could out run House any day he ran to catch up. "What is your problem, ignoring your best friend now?" Wilson asked stepping in front of him to block the path.

"Wilson now is not the time go away." House told him.

"Wow, is someone on edge or am I just imagining it?" Wilson asked.

"Listen you…you would be to if you just almost had your brains blown out." House answered finally succeeding in walking around Wilson.

"You what?" Wilson asked not knowing if he had heard correctly.

"You heard me and if you didn't there is a really good ear doctor upstairs, you should go see him." House told him.

"Did you tell security?" Wilson asked.

"No, I'm looking for Cuddy." House answered.

"What in the h is Cuddy going to be able to do about it." Wilson asked.

"I don't know, but it is her hospital." House answered pushing the button on the elevator.

House stepped into the elevator,thinking that Wilson probably would not follow, but to Houses' dissapointment Wilson walked into the elevator right behind him.

House rolled his eyes. "You thinkthat people would know when to back off." He told him.

"Yeah, and you would think thatpeople would know when they needed help too," Wilson snapped back.

The elevator finally reached theirdestination and the doors opened. House stepped out and Wilson followed.

House searched the floor for Cuddyand finally found her ten minutes later talking to another doctor and laughing."Cuddy, I need to talk to you," House whispered toher.

"House claims he almost got shot,"Wilson blurtted out.

The other doctor looked over inshock with her mouth wide open.

"Thanks for keeping it suddelWilson," House shot him a dirty look.

"Are you serious...Are you okay?" Cuddy asked looking him up and down.

"No, I'm dead of course I'm fine." House told her.

"Where did this happen?" she asked him.

"In the parking garage, they shot my front tire out." House complained.

"At least it wasn't your head." Wilson told him.

"Well, lets go get security and have them take a look." she told them walking to her office.

"Told you, you should have gone to security." Wilson laughed.

"What you find funny about this whole thing will remain unknown to me." House informed him.

"Sorry, I just thought it was...never mind. The one time I'm right no one even cares." Wilson sighed.

"No, I'll have time to care just not at this precise time. Sorry but I've kind of lost my nerves." House assured him.

Cuddy walked back up to them, "Security is on their way down to check it out." she informed them walking back to the elevator.

"I'm not going out there...At least not with him. You see if I'm not around him they won't want to kill me..."Wilson began but stopped at the look that was given to him from Cuddy.

-------

House watched the front door waiting for the security guard to come in. Cuddy stood stomping her foot and Wilson kept looking from Cuddy to House.

The silence hung in the air weighing heavily on Houses' thoughts, he didn't know how much more he could handle and just when he thought he was going to explode the security guard walked in a smug look on his face.

"Nothing is out there." the security guard informed them.

"But, I dropped a letter, did you find a letter?" House asked.

"What letter? What did it say?" Cuddy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Did you find it or not?" House asked once again.

"No sir, there is nothing out there." the security guard said once again beginning to get annoyed.

"That can't be true..." House told him limping out to the parking garage; he had to see for himself that there was really nothing there. He heard footsteps behind him but continued to walk not wanting to stop wanting to show them he was not making it up.

He saw his car in the distance and walked even faster wanting desperately to be there. It just wouldn't make since if nothing was there, it had happened he knew it had.

He finally reached his car and bent down looking at his tire which held no sign of a bullet then he looked down at the ground looking for the white envelope. Seeing none he turned to look at the security guard. "What did you do? Who are you trying to protect?"

Cuddy watched the security guard take a step back and look at House in horror, "House, you have been under a lot of stress lately, maybe you did imagine it. Go home get a good nights sleep and if you're up to it come into work tomorrow. If your not then don't come stay home relax, don't come back till you are ready."

House looked at her furiously not even she believed him, he looked at Wilson who's face was also filled with doubt. He couldn't believe it not even his own best friend believed him. If he didn't who would?

--------------

Foreman walked into Cameron's room and he saw that she was asleep. He checked her vitals and saw that they were good and wondered when Dr. Gilson was going to extabate her. Looking around the room he noticed that there were no get well cards or balloons, he would have to bring her something later. To brighten the place up a little bit. He walked out of the room to go back to Houses' office to gather up his things and leave for home. It had been a long day and he was tired.

He saw someone leaning against the wall about ten feet away from Cameron's room, "What are you doing?" Foreman asked once he realized it was Chase.

"I was going to go and see Cameron." Chase answered. "It's kind of hard to do from out here isn't it?" Foreman asked.

"Well, I..." Chase began but Foreman interrupted.

"You know what...forget it." he said walking away.

--------------

Cuddy and Wilson were walking down the hall back to her office talking about House. "Do you think it was real?" Wilson asked concern evident in his voice.

"Well obviously it wasn't because there was nothing there," Cuddy told him thinking back to what the police officer had said.

"Why would House make something up like that?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know it's House. You know how he is," she answered with a smile on her face.

How could she be smiling at a time like this?

"What if it really did happen?" Wilson asked.

"Where is the evidence?" she asked knowing she would win.

"I don't know but something isn't right and I will get to the bottom of it," Wilson told her turning to the elevators.

-----------------

House drove up the music blaring in his ears, trying to keep his mind off of what had happened earlier. He still had the eerie suspicion that someone was following him, watching him, knowing his every move. And it creped him out.

He might not have the biggest personal life, but all the more reason to keep what he did have to himself. He didn't know what he would do if someone really did know what he did in the middle of the night, he shivered he didn't know if he could bare the thought.

His reputation would be ruined. No, he couldn't let anyone he knew find out about it, never. If they did...he would have to leave town and find a new job where he could start fresh. The phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello, yeah I'll drop them off at the airport at midnight. Okay, bye." he hung the phone up looking around to make sure no one suspicious was driving by him, especially looking to make sure no one around him had a gun pointed in his direction.

----------------------

Chase looked at Cameron's door, it felt so far away. He could not face her, not after what he had said. How could I be so stupid? Telling her that the kiss meant nothing.He thought back to the conversation that had occurred between them and cringed…

"We need to talk..." Cameron had began saying.

"What about, I don't think there is anything to talk about." Chase had answered.

"Nothing to talk about? What about our feelings for each other." Cameron had suggested.

There had been an awkward silence as Chase processed what she had said, "What feelings are you referring to?" Chase finally had asked.

"That kiss it meant something to you, right?" Cameron had asked.

"No, Cameron it didn't mean anything to me, we got drunk...that's it. We shared one kiss that's all that happened. I didn't propose to you, we didn't have sex, and we didn't agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend, as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to talk about." Chase had answered honestly.

"Oh...I thought...never mind." Cameron had stammered as she walked out.

The thought that he had said that to her made his heart break, he hadn't known how awful those words had probably been to her. He never wanted to see her again, never wanted to look her in the face, never wanted to humiliate himself in front of her again. He looked at the door once more before turning and walking away.

--------------------------

House piled several boxes into Michael's van. Michael had been a friend of Houses' in med school and one day last week Michael had called asking for a favor. House at first had told him no, but Michael continued to pester him for almost four days. Finally House had agreed to do it, but no one could find out…no one. He jumped into the van looking around to make sure no one was behind him so he could back out and go the ten minutes to the airport and load the boxes into an airplane heading for Iraq. Then he would be done…

--------------------

The mastermind picked their cell phone up and called the police… "Yes, a Dr. Greg House is going to be dropping off some boxes off at the airport, they are filled with illegal drugs and weapons. Yes, he is trying to smuggle them to Iraq. How do I know?...He let it slip today. Yes, I would like to remain anonymous if you wouldn't mind. Thank-you, and be sure to tell the police officers I believe he is armed and dangerous," they told them hanging up the phone and looking at Houses' car which was now pulling out of the driveway. They smiled the speaker they had planted in Houses' car had worked to their advantage after all.

---------------------

Cameron woke up and looked around her room trying to remember what had happened. She remembered seeing Dr. Gilson and him telling her, her memory loss might be temporary. But she didn't want to wait any longer she was desperate to know who she was, if she was married, if she had kids, or if she had a job. She didn't even know if she was out of high school yet. It was really frustrating for her. She went to groan but no noise escaped her lips, as a tube was still down her throat. She felt like she could just gag, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to have a tube down your throat. Actually, it was one thing she would try to avoid for the rest of her life.

She closed her eyes, hoping some familiar faces would appear and when they didn't opened them once again, wanting more than ever just to remember some of her life experiences so she knew something about herself.

---------------

House opened his car door and walked up to the counter looking at the young blonde hair woman sitting behind it. "I have some boxes that I'm needing to drop off there going on the flight heading toward Iraq," he told her.

The young woman looked at him suspicion clouding here eyes, "What's your name sir?"

"Gregory House." House answered sighing he was hoping no one would know he was here let a lone his name.

"It will be just a moment," the woman told him standing up and walking away. House groaned impatiently to himself the faster he got out of here the better.

He saw the woman heading back up toward him about two minutes later and walked up to her, "Are we all set, can I bring the boxes up?"

"There are some people who would like to see you first, sir," the woman told him pointing behind him. House turned around and saw two security guards standing there and looking at him.

"Sir, we need you to come with us. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you can not afford an attorney one will be provided for you by the court. Do you understand these rights?" the older one asked him.

"Arrested? For what?" House asked thoroughly surprised.

"Illegal drugs, weapons, and trying to smuggle them to Iraq," the other one answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about…Where is the proof?" House asked.

"We'll get it once we get to your car," the older cop said.

"What if you don't find anything?" House asked, knowing there was nothing in his car.

"Then we let you go…" the second policeman informed him.

----------------------

The mastermind grabbed two boxes out of his car, he would trade them with the ones in Houses' car and get him arrested for awhile. He deserved it. He grabbed his pick locket kit and set to work trying to unlock the car and do the quick exchange.

-----------------

The mastermind looked around making sure they were not being watched and then went to work on the lock hoping to frame House. He put the pick into the lock and twisted it back and forth. Despite his best efforts it would not come unlocked.

Why wasn't coming undone? The mastermind had done this quite a few times and they knew how to do it right way but the lock just wouldn't open.

The mastermind took the pick out of the lock and scratched their head in confussion. They didn't have time for this. The police were going to be out here any minute. They couldn't waste any precious time.

The mastermind pushed the pick back into the lock and twisted it with all there strength. They heard it click and they laughed, but the laugh quickly subsided because the police were coming out of the airport at that very moment.

The mastermind shut the car door and sneaked back over to their car. They started the engine and took off out of the parking lot without being seen. There would be plenty of other times to get House they just knew it.

--------------------------

The security guards and House, still in handcuffs, approached the car. The cop that was in front of House turned on his flash light and looked in the back seat. There was nothing there.

"Are the weapons in the trunk?" the cop asked staring at House.

"The boxes are in the trunk yes," House answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Key please," the cop said poking House in the rib.

House, out of breath and furious, handed over the key. The cop opened the trunk and pulled out one of the boxes.

He pulled out his pocket knife and oped the box. "What the . . ." the cop exclaimed eyeing House curiously.

"They are medical supplies for the people in Iraq," House started, "I'm a doctor and one of my friends is a doctor over there and asked me to help him get medical supplies."

"For some reason I don't belive you, let me see your medical license," the cop ordered him.

"I don't have my medical license with me. You see I left them at home," House informed him.

"I seriously doubt if you have one at all," the cop told him.

"Don't believe me why don't you call my boss, her name is Cuddy she is in my address book in my cell phone. She's probably sleeping right now but hey she won't be spitting any fire at me. You'll be the one she is mad at." House told her.

The cop picked Houses' cell phone off of the seat in the car and pushed a few buttons, "Is this Cuddy?...Yes, I'm very sorry for waking you but I have someone here who claims to be a doctor at your hospital...A Dr. House...oh, he is...yeah we thought never mind...he just had a bunch of medical equipment in his trunk..." the cop explained.

House shook his head the cop should never have said that now the cop had done it everyone would find out….everyone would know...everyone.

The cop nodded to the other security guard to let House go. House put his hands back in front of him and tried to shake the numbness out of his hands. They had had the handcuffs on way...way to tight.

About a minute later the cop walked over to House, "I just need to see your driver's license to make sure you are who you claim to be."

House nodded and pulled his license out of his pocket. He handed them over and took his cell phone back which had started to ring. "Hello...oh hi Cuddy..." House began.

"House! Are you losing your mind? What were you doing with hospital supplies in your car? Where did you get them?" she asked.

"I got them from the hospital." House answered looking at his watch knowing in five seconds a bomb would explode over the phone.

"My hospital?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes." House answered noting that there was only three seconds left.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Cuddy asked.

"It would've ruined by uncaring reputation, see they still would've thought that I didn't care about anyone. I just wanted to help my friend out." House told her.

"House, I want you in my office! NOW! NO EXCUSES...DO YOU HEAR ME?" Cuddy screamed over the phone.

"Yes, your majesty." House told her snapping the phone shut.

------------------

Well what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

House watched the police officer scan his license and then took them when the police man handed them back.

"Sorry about that sir..." the first one told him.

"Yeah, go find something else to do before you try to arrest another innocent man." House said getting into his car.

He pulled out of the parking lot and looked left and right. Right led to his house and left led to the hospital. He sighed and turned right...he had no intention of going and meeting Cuddy right now not tonight... He did not feel like ranting, maybe tomorrow he would, if not he would just have to avoid her.

------------

Chase stood by Cameron's' hospital room the next morning finally getting enough courage to go and talk to Cameron he had to apologize had to get it out. He walked into her room and saw her lying on her side watching TV, there wasn't a tube in her mouth so he assumed Dr. Gilson had taken the tube out earlier that day, "Cameron, we need to talk..." Chase told her.

Cameron looked at the man standing in front of her and nodded.

"About what I said to you the other day..." Chase began but was interrupted by Cameron.

"What, what did you..."Cameron began, wanting to ask what he had said.

"Just let me explain, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you I apologize. I...I just didn't know what to say. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I...you are lying in this hospital, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Chase told her.

"Who are..." Cameron began but was again interrupted by Chase.

"Can we please just start all over? Can you please forgive me? I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life if you don't forgive me." Chase told her looking her in the eyes for the first time since entering the room.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked looking rather confused.

"I...I...got a patient I need to attend to." Chase told her jumping up and leaving the room.

Cameron watched in bewilderment as he left the room.

Chase closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She didn't remember any of it, is that even possible? What am I going to do she doesn't remember...

-----------

House pulled into the back row of the hospital parking lot. Trying not to look too suspicious, he made his way up to the front doors.

He looked in to the window of the front doors and made sure nobody that he rocognized was in the front entrance. When he saw no one, he snuck inside and started to turn the cornor. Cuddy had probably told everyone he knew that if they seen him to come and get her immediately.

He walked inside when he thought the coast was clear he walked in, "This is going to be easier than I thought." House mumbled to himself.

"House, trying to hide are we?" Cuddy called standing up from a chair.

"What is up with you always being there when I don't want you to be and then not being there when I want you to be?" House asked.

"That's not true you always know where I'm at. You don't have to find me." Cuddy argued.

"Is that so?" House asked trying to waste some time.

"Yes, that is so." Cuddy told him.

"Then where were you last night when I was in bed alone?" House asked.

"House, my office now!" Cuddy groaned.

-----------------

House walked to Cuddy's office with no complaints. He knew he had been caught and there was noting he could do about it now. Cuddy walked behind him and shut the door on her way in.

"What do you thing you are doing?" Cuddy asked disgustedly.

"I'm sitting in your office because you told me to come here," House answered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean House, don't get smart with me," Cuddy said her face getting redder by the minute.

"No actually I don't," House told her enjoying the show.

"Now you're going to play dumb with me?" Cuddy asked.

"I never play dumb," House answered looking her straight in the eye.

"Why in the h are police calling me at 12:15 in the morning?" Cuddy asked yelling.

"Did you know that if your blood pressure gets up too high you could croak or have a stroke," House answered trying not to laugh.

"House I don't really care about medical stuff right now , I just what to know where you are getting medical supplies at and why you need them," Cuddy told him in one breath.

"You just said you didn't want to talk about medical stuff," House answered now grinning from ear to ear.

"Cut the crap House," Cuddy told him tiredly.

"Listen, Cuddy, buddy old pal, we don't have to talk about that right now do we?" House asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes we do, now tell me where are you getting the supplies," Cuddy asked seriously.

"I already told you, if I talk about it you'll just get your blood pressure up and croak then it would be my fault." House told her.

"You wouldn't care." Cuddy told him.

"I didn't say I would, I said it would be my fault." House laughed.

"Tell me now House, I drove all the way up here at midnight to meet you and you didn't come...tell me now." Cuddy ordered him.

"How about I let you calm down, give you some Vicodin and then I tell you." House suggested.

"House you have ten seconds to tell me and if you don't you have three hundred extra clinic hours." Cuddy told him.

"You wouldn't dare." House looked at her unbelievingly.

"Try me...six, five, four, three, two..." Cuddy counted down.

"Okay, okay I stole them from different departments all around the hospital." House told her not wanting to do any clinic hours, she had been pretty lenient on him lately.

"Okay, now why did you steal them from departments in the hospital?" Cuddy asked sighing finally she was getting somewhere.

"Because I didn't want to ask you and you tell everyone that I was sending medical supplies over to Iraq to help out. My reputation would be ruined." House cringed at the thought.

"Fine in order to pay for the medical supplies I'm going to take two of your paychecks and you owe me fifty hours of clinic duty." Cuddy told him.

"But..." House began giving her the puppy dog look.

"No buts, get out." Cuddy ordered him pointing to the door.

"I guess now would not be the best time to tell you about what I did to Mandy to get the court order would it?" House asked.

"What did you do to her?" Cuddy asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Oh, nothing, I think you've been given enough to worry about in one day." he smiled walking out. If she ever found out I drugged Mandy to make her out of her mind before the psychiatrist came I would be in hot water. It would be so hot that I would be in the hospital with third degree burns. No, she could never find out.

-------------

Wilson walked into Cameron's room with a get well balloon and some flowers in his hand. He walked in and saw her watching TV, looking rather bored. "Hey how are you?" he asked her.

"Let me guess, some how I know you, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm a friend," Wilson answered.

"And your name is?" Cameron asked.

"You don't remember?" Wilson looked shocked.

"No, I don't know who I am, who you are, what I'm doing here, or who that weird guy that came in here apologizing. I don't remember anything." Cameron told him.

Wilson stood there for a second taking the news in, "Well, my name is Wilson. Your name is Cameron. You are a doctor that works in this hospital, with a guy named House. You were in a car wreck which is why you are here," Wilson informed her.

"A car wreck?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, the police seem to think that you were going to fast to stop at a red light and the other car couldn't swerve fast enough to avoid you so you guys collided," Wilson told her.

"There was another car involved?" Cameron asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry though they just had a little bit of whip lash, no big deal. And your insurance company I'm sure will pay for her a new car, her other one was totaled," Wilson informed her.

"I can't believe that. Why was I going so fast? Why wasn't I paying attention?" Cameron asked him.

"That my friend is something only you will be able to answer," Wilson smiled to her.

"Am I married, do I have kids?" Cameron asked wanting to know all about herself hoping that she would remember something.

"No your not." Wilson answered looking her into the eyes.

"Oh." Cameron said looking at her hands which were sitting in her lap.

Wilson sat there looking at her, she looked so vulnerable, so lost in her thoughts. He felt bad that he could not help her remember if only he could tell her some stories and maybe then she would remember. "Hey do you remember the time…" Wilson began.

--------------

House stormed into his office still mad at Cuddy. Foreman and Chase looked up at him, wondering why he was slamming the door and looking like he had just been punched in the face a few times.

"Everything okay?" Chase asked.

"No." House answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Foreman asked knowing him and Chase were the last ones House would confide in.

"No." House answered.

"How's Cameron?" Chase asked thinking that it was most wise to change the subject.

"Don't know." House answered honestly.

"I heard she doesn't have her memory back yet." Chase said nonchalantly.

"You did, did you?" House asked.

"Yeah, I did, I asked a nurse up there last night." Chase told him not wanting anyone to know what had transpired between him and Cameron last night.

"Was that before or after you went in to see her?" Foreman asked laughing.

"You seen me standing in the hallway, you know I didn't go in." Chase answered getting angry.

"You know your Australian accent shows through more when you're mad. Did you know that?" House asked.

"No, but I didn't go see her." Chase told them.

"Does someone have a guilty conscious?" House asked.

Chase looked into Houses' eyes he did not know how House knew what he had said to Cameron before the car wreck. But he had a feeling that House knew a lot more than he was leading on that he knew.

"No, do you." Chase asked.

"No, but I'm not the one who needs to either, pretty boy." House told him.

"This wasn't my fault." Chase argued.

"Of course not though, if you wouldn't have said what you said she would've been at work during the time she was in an accident. Which means she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now." House told him.

"You know what…." Chase said getting up and storming out of the room.

"I think I made him mad," House guessed.

"No, do you think?" Foreman asked standing up and following Chase.

House sighed and picked up his game boy, finally he could be alone for a while. This was his chance to think things through.

-----------

Well?


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron watched Wilson leave he had told her several stories about her, trying to bring back her memory, but had not succeeded. He had had to leave and go see a patient but promised to come and see her later.

Cameron looked at the ballon and flowers that the man named Wilson had given her. He seemed like a nice guy, but if she worked at the hospital why weren't more people coming to see her? Maybe she didn't have that many friends.

She just wished she could remember anything. She saw someone walk in and realized that it was Dr. Gilson.

"How you feeling?" Dr. Gilson asked.

"Okay I guess," Cameron answered sounding unsure.

"Everything looks good, still no memory huh?" he informed her.

"No, unfortunately," said told him.

"Well it will come to you, don't worry," he smiled.

------------------

Cuddy checked the clinic schedule and saw Houses' name penciled in at the very bottom. He was supposed to have been there over ten minutes ago. She grunted in anger and threw down the clip board.

He wasn't going to get away with not coming to the clinic. She walked down the hall and was on her way to Houses office. She would drag him down here kicking and screaming if she had to.

Cuddy stormed into Houses' office and looked around. He was no where in sight. His gameboy lay on his chair but that was the only sign he had even been in there.

----------------

Foreman saw Chase jogging down the hallway, "Hey . . . hey wait up." Foreman yelled to him.

"What now?" Chase said turning around.

"You know House is just being a jerk, he always is," Foreman said trying calm him down a little bit.

"Yeah, but he is right. I'm the reason why Cameron is in the hospital right now and can't remember anything," Chase said sounding really upset.

"Just go talk to Cameron. Tell her about what happened," Foreman suggested not knowing if that was the best advice.

"I guess I will," Chase said walking away and heading toward Cameron's room.

---------------

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" House asked without his usual hit of sarcasm.

"If I remembered don't you think i would tell you," she huffed.

"Well you're certainly acting like your usual self," House said with surprise.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, Nothing . . ." House said.

Cuddy poked her head into Camerons room staying unnoticed to both of them.

"So am I a good doctor?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well . . . yeah," House answered.

Cuddy looked at House she had never heard him be nice to anyone like that there was no way she could break it up, he could do his clinic duty later. She snuck back down the hall smiling to herself.

"How do I know you?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's a complicated story. All you need to know is I'm your boss," House answered thinking back to all the things that had happened to them over the years.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked looking at the cane.

"That is also a complicated story," House answered looking down at his leg.

"Do I have a boyfriend or anything?" she asked.

"Wow you're just full of question today aren't you?" House asked shaking his head and smiling.

"Wouldn't you be if you lost your memory?" she asked.

"Probably not." House answered truthfully.

"Why are you such a complicated person?" Cameron asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know," he answered.

------------

Chase walked into Camerons' room and saw House sitting by her bedside.

House and Cameron both heard the a noise and turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Well I guess you guys are busy right now, so I'll come talk to you later Cameron," Chase said leaving the room.

"Hold on," House said following him out of the room.

Chase felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see House standing there, "What do you want?" Chase asked.

House stepped out of Cameron's' room and shut the door. "Who do you think you are?" House asked sounding very angry.

"I'm Robert Chase, who are you?" Chase asked.

"Don't act stupid, even though I know that's hard for you," House said with his little hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean who do I think I am?" Chase asked jerking away from Houses' hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"You coming into Cameron's room like you did nothing wrong," House said now yelling.

"First off I didn't do anything wrong and secondly it is none of your business what I do." Chase yelled.

"Well when you start huring other people that is when it becomes my business," House said storming off down the hall.

"You will pay for what you just said House. I'm not playing. And I didn't hurt her, if anyone did it was you." Chase yelled after him.

--------------

House walked out of the elevator when he reached the bottom floor and walked briskly passed Cuddy who was standing talking to one of the nurses, "Cuddy, I'm going home," he told her.

"What? You're going home? Why?" Cuddy asked walking away from the nurses.

"I come to work everyday and I hardly ever call in sick, so I'm going home." House told her.

"But, why?" Cuddy asked looking confused.

"Why because I want you to, that is all you need to know. Now good-bye," and with that House walked out of the hospital ignoring the yells from Cuddy. He walked to his car and opened the door ready to go home.

---------------

Chase watched House leave still fuming about their argument, he could not believe House would pull something like that…he knew House was rude but to blame the whole accident on him was totally wrong.

Chase looked at Cameron's' door since House was no longer in there he saw no reason to not go and talk to her. So he opened the door and walked in, "Hey, Cameron."

"Hey, so who are you?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm Chase, I work with you," he told her.

"Your also the one who came in apologizing so could you tell me what that was all about?" Cameron asked.

Chase cleared his throat and looked around wearily, "It's a long story…" he began.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cameron smiled to him.

Chase smiled back knowing it would be best to just get it all out in the air, "You see a few nights ago we went to a bar…We got drunk and shared a kiss. So the next day you asked if it meant something to me and I told you no, you left upset and got in a car crash. I thought it was my fault so I came to apologize for what I said to you. You know this would be a lot easier if you remembered everything," Chase told her.

"Oh, so you thought it was your fault that I was in a car wreck?" Cameron asked looking at him.

"No, I just felt bad for what I said to you." Chase answered honestly.

"Oh, I see," Cameron nodded.

"Would you please forgive me?" Chase asked hopefulness showing through in his eyes.

"You're just saying all of this because I almost died, once I'm out of here and back at home you won't feel the same way. But I think your just acting on temporary feelings. If I never would've been in a car wreck, would you be apologizing right now?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I felt bad right after I said it." Chase informed her, "It was just too late to take it back. I'm so sorry would you please forgive me?"

"Sure you seem like a nice guy, I'll forgive you." Cameron told him.

"Good so once you get your memory back you have to remember you accepted my apology. Okay," Chase smiled.

"That's if I get my memory back," Cameron told him.

"You will, I know you will," Chase assured her.

----------------

House pulled out of the hospital parking lot very angery. Chase was a complete idiot and if he kept thinking about him he just might strangle him. He came to a stop light and noticed a red car behind him. The person sitting in it was wearing a dark mask that only revealed their nose, mouth, and eyes. House observed that it was going in his direction.

House thought nothing of it until three blocks later when he noticed the person in the red car was still following him. Something wasn't right with whoever this was.House made a turn in the opposite direction of his house and noticed the person in the car was still right on his tail.

A red light caught him again and he stopped. This time when he looked back the car was no longer behind him and as far as he could tell neither was any other car. He sighed in relief, he had just been to paranoid he heard a honk to the left of him and looked over astonished. The car had came up right beside him. The person in the car nodded, waved, and smiled an evil smile.

Houses' heart gave a leap and decided when the light turned green he would press on the accelerator as hard as he could, maybe he could lose this car.The light turned green and House pushed the pedal all the way to the floor. The car next to him did the same. What was this person up to?

House tried desperatly to control his car but was finding it difficult to do at such high speeds. House looked to his left and noticed the man was inching ever so slowly toward him. What was they doing? They were going to cause him to wreck!

House let up on the accelerator hoping the other car would not do the same when the other car did the same House finally realized he was in trouble. What was he going to do? The car swerved over and hit Houses' car. House cringed at the horrible sound of metal clashing with metal. The car continued to push Houses' car closer and closer to the side of the road. Where were the cops when you needed them?

House grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and swerved over into the grassy area hoping for a half way decent ending to this whole situation. After sliding inbetween two trees his car finally came to a halt in someone's front yard. House jumped out and ran into the street just in time to see the red car speed away. House looked for the license plate number but was not surprised to see it was covered with mud.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy walked into the clinic if House wasn't going to be there today, the clinic would be short handed, so she would have to help out. She wasn't at all thrilled about it and House was going to pay dearly. She walked up to the counter and looked at the nurse, "Give me a chart."

The nurse nodded and grabbed the chart that was at the bottom of the pile, "It should be pretty easy it's just an earache," the nurse informed her.

Cuddy nodded and walked into exam room one and looked at the nineteen year old male. "I hear you are having some trouble with your ear?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me for over a week now," the boy answered.

"Okay, well let me have a look," Cuddy smiled as she looked into his ear, "Well, you do have a slight ear infection. I'll give you some antibiotics and you'll be as good as new," Cuddy informed him getting her prescription pad ready.

She scribbled on the piece of paper and handed it to him, "You're free to go." She watched the young man leave and walked back to the counter, "Here you go," she smiled to the nurse.

"Lisa Cuddy! I need a word with you outside," House screamed across the lobby.

"Ugh…" she groaned walking toward him. She followed him outside where he was standing by his car.

"Do you think I made this up too?" House asked.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked looking astonished.

"Well some bozo decided it would be fun to run me off the side of the road," he informed her.

"Are you okay?" she asked surveying the severity of the scratches.

"It's just a good thing I didn't ride my motorcycle to work today." House laughed.

"Yeah, this is all too funny." Cuddy told him sarcastically.

"Well, no but I'm not going to let it ruin my day." House told her.

"Whatever." Cuddy sighed.

"Would you let it ruin your day?" House asked.

"No, I would be the best day of my life. The day that someone tried to kill me. Oh joy." Cuddy told him.

"Now you always say I'm too sarcastic, you should hear yourself right now. It's awful." House laughed.

"Did you tell the police what happened?" she asked.

"No." House answered.

"Well, I'm getting security," she huffed walking away briskly.

House sighed he would never let his emotions show through to people, he didn't want their sympathy. But right now he was scared, scared of dieing, scared of never seeing another day. He looked around it sucked not knowing who was watching his every move, what they wanted or what they intended to do. His life had gone from half way decent to complete and udder darkness over night and he just did not understand it. He had so many questions that he needed to solve. Who it was? What they wanted? What he needed to do to get them away? Did they want him to die? Had he done something to them or someone they loved?

He had no idea that several more questions were heading his way. Or that several of them were going to test his emotional and physical well being.

---------------------

Cameron looked at her physical therapist, "What did you say?"

"I told you you needed to get up and attempt to walk," the woman with brown hair, and green eyes laughed at the look on Camerons' face.

"What if I don't want to?" Cameron asked not wanting to stand up and inflict any pain upon herself if necessary.

"Then I will let you go back to your room and let your bones go all stiff so you can't move at all, what do you think?" she asked again.

"What did you say your name was?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't," the woman answered.

"Then what is it?" Cameron asked growing rather annoyed.

"It's Sherri," the nurse answered without hesitation.

"Oh. . .," Cameron started but was interputed by the physical therapist.

"Are you going to get up and walk or not?" Sherri asked.

Chase looked around the room hearing voices, Cameron was lying on her side facing a physical therapist. He had heard most of the conversation and figured a little encouragement would do her some good, "Is she going to walk?"

"I don't know are ya?" Sherri asked again.

"I. . . I guess," Cameron answered a little to hesitantly.

"Oh good," Chase said as he stepped into the room a little further.

Cameron stood up with the help of the physical therapist. As she started to put weight on her legs she collasped and Chase caught her.

"Now just take it nice and slow Cam," Chase said as he helped her back up.

"Hey that's suppose to be my job," Sherri inturpted with laughter, but when no one joined in her laughs quickly subsided.

With Chase and Sherri still holding on to her Cameron took a step and smiled with joy. This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

As she took another step a pain shot through her back and she felt the need to lay down.

"Your doing fine," Chase encouraged her, feeling her wince underneath his grasp.

"Are you going through too much pain?" Sherri asked concerned.

"Ummm. . . a little," Cameron replied nodding her head.

"Can you take one more step for me?" Sherri asked pushing her newest patient to do her best.

"I . . . I think so," she said taking a deep breath. She lifted her foot up but collapsed into Chases' and Sherries' arms.

"D it." Cameron groaned.

"You did good," Chase congradulated her.

"It's only your first session most people wouldn've even have gotten out of bed. I would've had to have taken them back to their room and bugged them to do it the next day. You did great," Sherri smiled.

Chase helped her back to the gurney and looked at Sherri, "I'm taking her back to her room."

Sherri nodded and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Cameron," Sherri yelled to her.

----------------

House turned around and saw Cuddy and two policeman walking in his direction. He shook his head there was nothing the police could do to help him now. He would have to deal with this guy alone…no one could help.

"What seems to be the problem?" the beefy policeman asked.

House looked at him, "Someone ran me off the road."

"Oh, did they?" the other policeman asked, looking rather unconvinced.

"No, I keyed these scrathces in myself. Do I look like a dumb ?" House asked losing his temper.

"What did the man look like that was driving the car?" the beefy one asked yet another question.

"He had a black face mask over his face, he was driving a red car." House answered.

"And how do you know it was a he?" House looked at the beefy policeman and read his name tag.

"Well, Rick, I have no idea how I know. I was just assuming that instead of saying he or she, I would save both of us the time and try to make it simpler. But since you want to be picky I'll say it again just for you. He or she had a black face mask over his or her face, he or she was driving a red car. Is that better. Did you understand me that time. Do you need me to say it in Spanish or…or how about French. I know I'll do it in Latin," House told him sarcastically.

"Sir, calm down. We're here to help you," The second policeman answered who with closer inspection House identified as Mike.

"No, Mike what you guys are trying to do is call me a liar. And if that is the only thing you are here to do. I shall go and do your job, I'll find the he or she that is doing this whether you guys will or not. And when I do I want you to pay me for the time I've spent on the case. I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind taking it out of your guys' pay check. You know what I bet you he wouldn't mind at all," House sighed.

"House…" Cuddy began but stopped she knew it would be useless to argue with him at a time like this.

"Sir, we're taking you seriously," Rick told him.

"That's funny, you sure weren't acting like it two minutes ago," House almost yelled.

"I'll go get some paper work that you can fill out. Then I'll call my supervisor and have him get some people to try and solve the case," Mike informed him walking away.

-------------------------

Cameron looked at the elevator, it had been almost three days since she had began physical therapy. She could now walk short distances like from her room to the physical therapy room. Hopefully with a little luck she would be going home within the next two days. And she honestly couldn't wait. She sighed she just wished she could remember where her home was. It would make things so much easier. Maybe when she got there and saw all of her pictures, maybe then she would remember something. She stared at the elevator for another minute becoming impatient. She sighed she would just take the stairs. It would be a good work out. Plus it was only two stories what harm would that do?

She turned around and headed for the stairs. Once she entered the stair well she looked around. She could hear water dripping from somewhere up above her. She sighed and headed down the stairs. She was still weak and moved pretty slow, but besides that she was doing pretty good.

She grabbed onto the railing and headed down the first flight of stairs. Her legs were still pretty stiff but the more she used them the better it would be is what Sherri had told her. Chase thought she was going to fast and needed to slow down a little bit, but she disagreed the faster she could prove to the doctors that she was okay, the faster she would get to go home. And hopefully the faster she would get her memory back.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, no one ever used the stairs anymore never. Plus, she hadn't heard a door open. By this time she was only two steps away from the first landing.

"Where are you going Cameron?" she heard a muffled voice ask.

"Who's there?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to kill you Cameron…" the voice told her, she saw a gloved hand reach around and put their hand on the railing.

She jumped down the last two steps, pulled open the door and stepped out, "Help me! Their going to kill me! Please…somebody," Cameron screamed as she collapsed to the floor.

Two nurses ran over from the nurses' station, one knelt down next to Cameron, "It's okay honey, who's going to kill you?"

"I…I don't know. They were in the stair well…They want to kill me," Cameron sobbed.

The second nurse went over to the door and opened it, "No one is there," she informed the nurse.

"Call a psychiatrist," the nurse kneeling down by Cameron told her. She nodded and ran down the hallway.

"I'm not crazy…" Cameron screamed.

"Honey, your okay," the nurse told her rubbing her hand trying to soothe her. But, Cameron continued to sob.

-------------

Cameron saw a black haired man coming toward her and squeezed the nurses' hand even tighter.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Dr. Marcus this young woman claims someone was in the stair well threatening to kill her," the nurse answered.

"I'm not claiming anything, it happened," Cameron exclaimed tears still running down her face.

"Are you sure you just wasn't imagining it? Sometimes your mind can play tricks on you," Dr. Marcus asked.

"No, I didn't just imagine it," Cameron stated flatly.

"I know you don't think you did, but I promise you no one was trying to get you," Dr. Marcus informed her.

"I knew it, you don't believe me!" Cameron screamed attracting many stares.

"I just think your mind is playing tricks on you," Dr. Marcus answered.

"If I die, you should feel guilty!" Cameron screamed standing up and slowly walking away.

Dr. Marcus looked at the nurse and whispered something to her that Cameron could not hear.

"Right away, Dr.," the nurse nodded as she walked away.

"Hey, okay I believe you. Just tell me what you think happened, I'll listen to you," Dr. Marcus told her.

"You're not going to believe me anyway," Cameron huffed still walking away.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you it's that I think your mind is making you think that things are there that really isn't," Dr. Marcus tried to explain.

"I don't need a shrink to tell me I'm crazy because I'm not, someone was in that stair well and they said they were going to kill me. It wasn't you in there so I don't want to hear what you have to say," Cameron turned long enough to yell at him.

Chase walked into the hallway and saw Cameron yelling at some guy at the end of the hallway. He walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Cameron spun around and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Chase asked holding the spot where her hand had connected with his cheek.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Cameron answered honestly.

Meanwhile the nurse had walked up behind Dr. Marcus and handed him a needle, while Cameron was talking to Chase he walked up behind her, "I'm going to give you something to calm your nerves, Okay." he told her.

Cameron heard him and spun around, "No you are not. I'm not lying to you, I promise I'm not!" Cameron screamed.

"Okay, I know, just relax, this will let you take a nap and rest," Dr. Marcus informed her.

"What is going on?" Chase asked holding Cameron tightly so she would not escape like she was trying to do.

"She thinks someone tried to kill her," Dr. Marcus answered.

"Cameron, is this true?" Chase asked.

"Chase, someone said they were going to kill me!" Cameron yelled.

"Hold her still," Dr. Marcus told him.

"Chase, please don't let him do this to me...please!" Cameron yelled.

Chase looked at her terror stricken face and he heard the desperate tone in her voice and all he could think of doing was holding her tight letting her know that he was there.

Cameron hit Chase in the chest as the needle went into her arm, "Let me go!" Cameron yelled once again, "I'm not lying..." she said her voice much softer.

Chase felt her body go limp in his arms and set her on the ground. He looked at her lifeless body hoping holding her while they administered the shot was the right thing to do.

Mentally he kicked himself, why hadn't he stopped them? Why hadn't he believed her? He took one last look at her before walking away, leaving Dr. Marcus to take her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson walked out of the hospital and saw House and Cuddy talking to two police officers, letting his curiostity take over Wilson walked over to them, "What is going on?"

Cuddy held her finger up, "Wait just a minute," she told him.

"Okay, thanks for filling that information out, we'll let you know what we find out," one of the police officers informed him as they walked away.

"Someone ran House off of the side of the road," Cuddy informed him before he could ask the same question.

"What? Why?" Wilson asked.

"Well, if I knew that I would've taken care of it by now, wouldn't I?" House asked completely disgusted.

"Well yeah…I guess," Wilson mumbled.

"I'm going home," House told them getting into his car.

"You be careful, you hear me?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," House smiled.

Once House had drove away Wilson turned to Cuddy, "Is this his imagination to?"

"Wilson, this is the last thing I need from you right now," Cuddy informed him.

"Is that so? Well, then maybe you should've listened to him the last time and you wouldn't be in this situation. What do you think?" Wilson asked.

"Have you found anything out?" Cuddy asked turning around.

"Well…no," Wilson admitted.

"Then don't come to me until you do," Cuddy ordered.

--------------

Cameron awoke with a start, she looked to her left and saw Dr. Marcus sitting in an arm chair. She shifted and tried to sink beneath her blankets.

"Good morning sunshine," she heard him greet her.

"Do not under any circumstances call me sunshine…ever again," Cameron ordered.

"Okay, um do you know where you are?" Dr. Marcus asked.

"No, but I know where I want to be," Cameron answered.

"Where's that?" Dr. Marcus asked curiously.

"Anywhere but here," Cameron answered honestly.

"Where is here?" Dr. Marcus asked.

"If you need that question answered you need help…" Cameron told him covering her face up and ignoring the rest of what Dr. Marcus had to say.

She had more important things to worry about like why whoever it was that had threatened her wanted to kill her. Had she been involved in something before she had been in the car accident? Everyone that had visited her that had knew her before the car accident had said she was nice, caring, and a good doctor. Did she have secrets that she was hiding from them, or was there another reason the person had threatened her?

"Cameron, answer me," Dr. Marcus ordered.

"No," Cameron told him rolling over, turning the TV on, and the volume up as high as it would go.

---------------------------

Chase and Foreman stood in Houses' office talking to each other.

"They sedated her. Can you believe it?" Chase asked.

"Well was she uncontrollable?" Foreman asked growing tired of talking about the same thing over and over again.

"No...well I don't think so," Chase answered.

"Okay...well..." Foreman began but stopped as a loud noise echoed throughout the room.

"What the..." Chase asked turning around.

"Ow!" Foreman yelled.

"What happened?" Chase asked still confused.

"I don't know the window broke," Foreman answered.

Chase looked around for the source that had broken the window. He saw a brick lying on the floor and picked it up, a rubber band was wrapped around it with a white paper underneath of it, "What do you think it means?" Chase asked unsure of whether to open it or not.

"Just open it," Foreman told him wrapping his cut hand in a bandage.

"Okay," Chase told him picking the brick up and unfolding the paper. As he read the words on the paper his eyes opened wide.

"What does it say?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Ummm...You sure you want to know?" Chase asked.

"No, I just want to stand here and look like an idiot what do you think?" Foreman asked looking at him unbelievingly.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It says:

Dear House boys,

Please let House know that I will get my revenge. He ruined my life, and I will get my revenge. I hope you guys know how to mind your own business because if you go meddling in things you should not be meddling in you will pay. You will pay dearly, so I suggest you just leave House alone. I'm not afraid to take a few lives while I'm getting my revenge...I don't want to...but I will.

Sincerely,

The Mastermind

P.S. How was your little friend's imaginary friend in the stair well?"

Foreman looked at Chase, "Is this some kind of joke? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, Cameron was telling the truth," Chase said excitedly.

"Yeah, and our lives have been threatened. Should we be excited about that to?" Foreman asked.

"Well, no I think threatening us was kind of disrespectful," Chase told him.

"No, do you think?" Foreman asked.

"Maybe we should tell security," Chase suggested.

Foreman shook his head, "I'm way ahead of you. I've already paged them," Foreman smiled.

"Oh, I see," Chase said.

------------------------

House walked to his mail box once he got home, he didn't know why all he would get were bills anyway. He peered into the mailbox and saw three or four envelopes laying there.

He pulled them out, one was for the car payment, the water bill, and then the third letter looked quite suspicious to him. It was addressed to him, so he opened it. Not thinking much about it.

Inside was a piece of paper. Curiously, House opened the letter...In bright red letters was one word...

Boom.

---------------------

The mastermind looked around. Their day had been quite successful. The mastermind smiled to themselves, everyone was standing on their tiptoes now…everyone.

They pulled a clipboard and checked off the things they had been successful with earlier that day. The list was still pretty long and they had a lot of plans for each one, some were more terrifying than the other.

They smiled once again; it couldn't get any better than this.

----------------------

House walked into his house, walking to his stove. He didn't care what the letter said he was not going to be overly concerned about it. What was going to come was going to come no matter if you sit and fret about it, so what was the point? He would just let the things come and find a solution wants they came until then he would live his life like he always had. He walked over to the piano and begun to play.

-----------------

Wilson sat outside of Houses' house, if someone was going to do something to House he would be the first to know, and he had his cell phone ready to call the police. He wouldn't let anything happen to House, no matter what House had done to him over the years. They were still friends and although Wilson would never admit it he cared about House as a friend.

Then his mind traveled to what he would do if someone suspicious did show up. How would he react? What would be the first thing he would do? Would he be in time to save Gregory House?

Someone was definitely after House and not just to scare him they meant business. They were not messing around with childish games, each thing they did seemed to get progressively worse, and Wilson was scared the next thing that would come wad murder.

He shivered at the thought of walking in and finding his friend lying on the ground in a pool of blood, while someone stood hovering over him laughing.

He shook the though away from his mind, if he kept thinking like that he would assume the worst was going to happen, he didn't want to do that yet, or did he?

----------------

House slammed his hand down on the piano keys, he kept pushing the wrong buttons and he was getting pretty frustrated about it. He didn't understand why, he never messed up on this particular song, it was his favorite song and he had played it millions of times. He stood up and knocked the piano bench down to the ground. Not much in the mood of picking it up, he huffed and stormed off to his room.

-------------------

Wilson flipped his cell phone open long enough to see what time it was. Seeing that it was only ten thirty at night he slammed it down on the passenger seat, this was going to be a long night.

He smiled at the thought of Cuddy seeing him the next day and asking him why he got drunk the night before coming to work. He would then tell her that since his first few marriages had not worked out he had decided to go out have some fun and pick up a girl. And as she disapproved of this behavior he would walk away and go take a cat nap in his office. He laughed; it would be funny to see her reaction.

He saw a flash coming from his right hand side and turned to look, all of Houses' lights had been turned off. At least someone would be getting some sleep…

Wilson decided he needed to find something to do to keep himself awake and decided to pull out Houses' game boy that he had stolen after work. He knew the job he had intended on doing would require pulling an all nighter so he didn't think it would be a problem.

He turned the volume all the way down on it so he would be able to hear any suspicious sounds and he looked up from the game at least once a minute to make sure no one was approaching Houses' house.

-------------------

House closed his eyes hoping that he would be able to sleep better than he had been able to play the piano. He sighed and rolled over to his side, it was useless. There was no way he would be getting to sleep anytime soon, not when the word boom kept entering his mind. Did it mean something? Were they going to shoot him? Why would they just kill him and get it over with it would make everything so much more easier.

He heard a crash on his house and immediately sat up, Was someone trying to break in? He grabbed his cane and walked toward the front door. His cane would come in handy if someone really was trying to break in. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, and his mouth had become uncomfortably dry. But continued to walk through his yard hoping to catch whoever it had been off guard.

He looked at the ground in front of him making sure that nothing that would make too much noise would be in his way. He silently groaned leaves were every where, there would be no way he would be able to sneak up on them. He walked as silently and quickly as he could to the side of the house, he saw a figure looking at the side of the house. House smiled, this would be it he would get the guy and the police could arrest him, and then he would not have to worry anymore.

House looked at the dark figure still glaring at the side of the house, he had still not noticed anyone else's' presence. House smiled to himself and took a small leap that got him close enough to the mysterious figure to slam the bat against their skull.

House heard a yelp and laughed, "So do I need to hit you again, or are you going to cooperate?"

"Oh, I don't know what do you think you hole," he heard a familiar voice tell him.

"Wilson is that you?" House asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Wilson admitted holding the place where the cane had hit.

"What were you doing at the side of my house?" House asked curiously.

"I…I heard a noise," Wilson tried to explain.

"Oh, so you heard a noise all the way from your house and decided to drive the speed of light to get here before I even got outside," House gave him an excuse.

"Well, you could believe that if you want to," Wilson told him.

"What did you do to my house?" House asked looking for any sign of damage.

"Nothing, I was sitting in my car, and I heard a noise and came back to look," Wilson informed him.

"Why was…never mind. I don't want to know. How is your head?" House asked.

"Sore and its growing a knot the size of a baseball," Wilson answered.

"Speaking of a baseball that is what hit my house," House answered.

"Oh, that's great, well…I better get going…got to be at work early tomorrow," Wilson smiled wanting to get away from House before he realized why he was really there. He would never hear the end of it if House ever even caught wind of why he was there that night.

House nodded not feeling in the mood to pry information out of Wilson just yet, there would be plenty of other time for that.

Wilson took his opportunity for freedom and ran with it, literally. He ran all the way to his car knowing that House would not be able to catch up with his one good leg. He jumped into his car and started the engine…and that is when he noticed it, the letter that was sitting by the game boy in the passenger seat…He picked it up and read,

Dear Dr. Wilson,

I understand that Dr. House is a good friend of yours but if you don't want to die an early death I suggest you stay away from him.

Sincerely,

The Mastermind

P.S. Tell House there will be no more letters…check the baseball it's signed by Sammy Sosa.

Wilson seriously doubted it was a signed baseball The Mastermind was just trying to taunt him, and the worst part; he had fallen for their little diversion. Now, his life was being threatened…What should he do?


End file.
